Occupation Nocturne
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-série. Norman a ces images plein la tête… Des images de Norma, du corps de Norma plus précisément. Alors, lors d'une nuit, il se décide à prendre les choses littéralement en mains….
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : Mid-série. Norman a ces images plein la tête… Des images de Norma, du corps de Norma plus précisément. Alors, lors d'une nuit, il se décide à prendre les choses littéralement en mains….

Pairing : Norma/Norman.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : alors l'idée de base m'est venue en regardant le 1x02 lorsque Norman fixe sa mère en train de se déshabiller/s'habiller. Puis lorsque, dans le 2x04, il est en train de l'épier depuis le couloir je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire une sorte de parallèle et que c'était un bon point de départ pour une petit fic ^^

XXXXX

_**Occupation Nocturne.**_

XXXX

Norman fixait un point fixe au plafond depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, se refusant de fermer les yeux, parce que s'il le faisait la situation déjà compliquée devenait bien pire.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être hanté par ces images, qu'il s'agissait de sa mère mais il ne pouvait nier l'impact qu'elles avaient sur lui.

Son bustier noir en contraste parfait avec sa peau blanche était l'une des vues les plus délectables qu'il lui eût été donné de voir.

Il aimait le fait que sa lingerie était sombre, noire, cela mettait parfaitement en exergue son teint pâle.

Il soupira, la respiration rapide dût à l'excitation, car il se savait excité et s'il avait encore besoin d'être convaincu le début d'érection qui naissait dans son pantalon faisait parfaitement l'affaire.

Il détourna le regard du plafond pour le poser sur l'heure de son réveil.

C'était le beau milieu de la nuit et sa situation n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se régler d'elle-même.

Il sorti du lit et de sa chambre rapidement puis essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible descendit dans la salle de bain du bas.

Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable en faisant ça dans celle du haut.

Arrivé dans la salle il poussa la porte, ne faisant pas attention si elle était bien fermée ou non. Ça n'avait aucune importance de toute manière, seul Dylan rentrait à des heures pas possibles et il ne comptait pas rentrer ce soir.

Son regard croisa brièvement le reflet du miroir et son cœur fit à nouveau une embardée.

Il avait chaud et ses mains étaient moites.

D'un geste impulsif il retira son t-shirt, remarquant que son rougissement allait en descendant.

Baissant le regard il fût presque surpris d'y trouver son pantalon tendu.

Fermant alors les yeux et soufflant bruyamment, il se laissa submerger par les pensées qui le tourmentaient depuis des jours maintenant.

_**Mère**_ se déshabillant devant lui, lui offrant le spectacle de ses seins parfaitement retenus par son bustier.

Cela était arrivé plus de fois qu'il ne saurait le dire. Plus de fois qu'il ne l'avait compté.

Ce qui l'avait amené, lui, à fureter dans les couloirs le soir, l'observant par la porte entrouverte.

Il dégluti avec difficulté, se résignant à poser, enfin, la main sur son corps.

Se rappelant avec émoi de cette fois où elle lui avait demandé de fermer sa robe, lui qui ne demandait qu'à la lui retirer…

Sa main s'arrêta, indécise, à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Il ne pouvait pas…. Mais il le voulait tellement….

La décision fût prise presque malgré lui lorsqu'il descendit, un peu, l'élastique, libérant ainsi son sexe fièrement dressé.

Presque timidement il referma ses doigts sur sa verge, démarrant par un rythme lent.

Toujours les yeux fermés il s'imagina alors la scène, se la réappropriant en mélangeant souvenirs et envies.

Cette fois… il ne ferma pas la robe, il l'ouvrit et la laissa tomber au sol.

Cette fois… les mains qu'il plaça sur elle ne restèrent pas sur ses épaules.

Cette fois… les baisers qu'il déposait étaient plus aventureux, plus osés.

Sa main glissait sur son membre dans une cadence de plus en plus folle, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Par réflexe il attrapa un vêtement.

Sa respiration saccadée se mélangeait avec le bruit de sa main qui coulissait toujours plus vite sur sa peau. Il était à présent englouti par son propre fantasme, ne remarquant pas qu'il laissait s'échapper de légers cris.

/

Norma s'éveilla en sursaut presque par instinct.

Plissant les yeux elle essaya de savoir si quelque chose clochait avant de se calmer et de sortir du lit pour vérifier.

Un bruit.

Elle avait entendu un bruit et par deux fois mais curieusement ça ne l'inquiétait pas, elle ne ressentait aucun danger immédiat.

Passant devant la chambre de Norman elle constata que la porte n'était pas fermée et qu'il n'était pas dans son lit.

Vu l'heure, cette information l'inquiétait légèrement mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait 'le mur'.

Inspirant pour se calmer elle espérait fortement qu'il n'était pas avec une fille, peu importe laquelle.

Encore ce bruit.

Elle descendit alors précautionneusement l'escalier, cherchant d'où venait le son qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer.

Il provenait de leur salle de bain.

Si Dylan avait encore fait des siennes il pouvait être sûr de….

Oh ! Oh….

La porte était à moitié ouverte, assez pour qu'elle constate que ce n'était pas Dylan qui était présent mais Norman.

Norman qui était torse nu….

Norman qui avait une érection…

Norman qui était en train de se masturber….

Elle se sentit rougir, c'était plus fort qu'elle. L'embarras se combinait avec quelque chose de plus… troublant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que son regard passa en revue, sans réellement le vouloir, le corps du jeune homme.

Il était en bonne santé.

Il était beau.

Il était parfait.

Et il était à elle.

/

Norman mût par une intuition ouvrit les yeux et les planta directement dans ceux de Norma.

La vision de la femme de sa vie altéra ses mouvements et lui fit ralentir la cadence durant un instant avant de reprendre ses caresses avec un regain d'énergie.

-_**Mère**_….

Norma eût un hoquet de surprise et contempla la jouissance de son fils qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Norman se déversa, presque silencieusement, dans le vêtement qu'il avait toujours en mains.

La robe de soirée de Norma.

/

Un calme presque léthargique s'abattu alors sur les deux occupants de la pièce tandis que Norma s'avançait lentement.

D'un geste tendre, elle lui retira la robe des mains, essuyant au passage le sperme qui avait atterrit sur le ventre et les mains du jeune homme.

Elle l'observa alors avant d'hocher la tête et de l'embrasser tendrement dans les cheveux.

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher Norman.

-Je suis…

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation puis jeta sa robe dans le panier à linge sale.

-Tout va bien. Retourne te coucher.

Ce fût à son tour d'hocher la tête et de suivre son conseil.

Un tournant avait l'air d'avoir était franchi entre eux deux.

Norman s'inquiétait juste de savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Elo et Mike !

Note : bon voilà l'histoire où les rôles sont inversés ^^

XXXX

Les jours suivants s'étaient déroulés normalement, enfin aussi normalement qu'ils puissent être dans la vie des Bates.

L'incident avait l'air d'avoir été mis de côté par Norman et surtout par Norma.

Sauf que ça n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

Cela faisait deux nuits que Norma repoussait l'heure d'aller au lit car systématiquement, une fois qu'elle avait les yeux clos, les images de leur 'écart' revenaient la hanter.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, parce que ces images ne se contentaient plus de l'obséder, maintenant d'autres envies prenaient le pas.

L'envie de recommencer.

L'envie de ne pas s'arrêter là, de continuer.

L'envie de changer les règles du jeu.

L'envie de se toucher en gardant ces images défendues en tête.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, mi excité, mi désespéré.

Tournant la tête elle constata que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte, ce qui n'était pas important vu que Norman ne passait pas la nuit à la maison.

Ça l'avait contrariée plus tôt dans la soirée, maintenant c'était comme une bénédiction pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle gesticula dans son lit, se mettant à l'aise et profitant un maximum du grand espace puis tourna légèrement la tête vers l'oreiller de gauche sur lequel c'était reposé Norman ce matin.

L'odeur du jeune homme l'enivra un peu plus, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle repousse un peu la couette et fasse glisser les mains sur son corps encore habillé.

Il y avait des fois où Norma était reconnaissante de ses choix vestimentaires, comme cette nuit, où la nuisette qu'elle portait n'était pas un rempart bien solide contre ses ardeurs.

Elle agrippa l'un de ses seins, le caressant doucement avant de décider de faire sortir sa poitrine de son enclave.

Elle gémit à nouveau, appréciant l'air frais sur ses tétons nus puis se résolu à écarter complètement la couette.

D'une main elle joua habilement de sa poitrine tandis que l'autre s'acheminait avec assurance vers ses cuisses.

Elle frôla une seconde sa cicatrice mais la laissa tranquille, ces souvenirs-là n'avaient pas leurs places ici.

Écartant les jambes, la jeune femme se taquina longuement refusant de toucher le point central qui pourtant, lui, réclamait l'attention.

/

Norman avait préféré prendre une douche rapide en bas, essayant d'attirer l'intérêt le moins possible.

Changé en quatrième vitesse il était en train de monter l'escalier lorsqu'il découvrit deux choses.

La première c'était que sa mère n'avait pas fermé sa porte.

Et la seconde, que sa mère était loin d'être endormie.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser l'espèce d'idée curieuse qui se formait dans son esprit, puis monta, encore plus doucement, les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la chambre maternelle.

Il fût soulagé de constater qu'elle était seule, que les bruits qu'elle émettait étaient seulement le résultat de ses propres soins.

Prenant alors le temps de la contempler, il l'observa avidement.

Elle était nue sur le lit, ce lit qui l'avait accueilli ce matin-même.

La respiration venait à lui manquer quand il osa enfin poser les yeux sur ses cuisses écartées et sur les mains qui s'affairaient à trouver la jouissance.

Le spectacle était pour lui plus qu'hypnotique, il était vital.

Il remonta alors le regard, inspectant scrupuleusement le visage rosi et l'expression béate qui l'arborait.

Oh comme il aurait aimé être à ses côtés, être la main qui flatte ces deux seins rougis, ronds, parfaits.

Il aurait voulu être ces doigts qui plongeaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément dans ce sexe humide.

Il…

Oh.

Il nota son érection qui tendait son pantalon mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, il posa juste sa main dessus, main plutôt chaste comparée à ses pensées érotiquement interdites.

Il ne se cachait plus vraiment à présent, bien qu'il n'avait pas de réelles raisons de le faire, il la dévisageait sans ambages et copiait la cadence de sa main sur ses propres gestes.

Ils faisaient cela ensemble d'une certaine manière.

Ensemble mais séparés.

C'était bien là où résidait tout le problème selon lui.

Ce fut ce moment qu'elle choisit pour tourner la tête et ouvrir les yeux, tombant forcément dans les siens.

Sa main à elle ne s'arrêta même pas lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il faisait.

Il se donnait du plaisir en la regardant.

*_**Elle**_* lui procurait du plaisir.

De façon inconsciente elle se positionna pour lui, écartant un peu plus les cuisses, et ne le quitta plus des yeux.

Norman refusait de baisser le regard, ne serait-ce que pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, alors il se contenta de se caresser par-dessus.

La friction était différente mais il n'était plus très loin maintenant.

Elle non plus apparemment.

Ils n'avaient plus de rythme, la seule cadence venait de l'autre et lorsque Norma se mordit violemment la lèvre s'empêchant d'hurler son nom, Norman se sentit partir et comprit qu'il s'était répandu dans son vêtement.

/

Lorsque Norma revint à elle, ses yeux cherchèrent de suite le visage de son fils, essayant de déchiffrer l'expression qui s'y trouvait.

Puis tout doucement elle descendit sur la tâche plus que voyante du pantalon.

C'était une preuve. Preuve que même s'il n'y avait pas eût d'ébats véritables, leur désir était sincère.

Elle ne chercha pas à se cacher lorsqu'elle sentit Norman faire de même et passer en revue chaque détail.

Il avança alors dans la pièce et vint à son chevet pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue puis reparti aussitôt.

-Bonne nuit Mère.

Elle passa alors ses doigts à l'emplacement du baiser avant de répondre.

-Bonne nuit Norman.

Trop tard, il n'était plus là mais le souvenir de son regard brûlant et de sa tendre caresse resterait avec elle à jamais.

XXXXX


End file.
